villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Brevon
Lord Arktivus Brevon, or better known as Lord Brevon, is the main antagonist of the 2014 indie videogame Freedom Planet. He is an intergalactic warlord who crash-lands on the planet Avalice after an intense battle. His goal is to drain the life out of the planet in order to rebuild his spaceship and continue his dreams of galactic conquest. He was voiced by Alexander Barriga. Biography In the game's intro, after his spaceship crash-landed on the peaceful planet Avalice, Lord Arktivus Brevon ruthlessly murders the king of the city of Shuigang in front of his son, Prince Dail. The Prince is traumatized and tries to fight back, but Brevon is able to easily get him into a choke-hold. He then brainwashes him using his invention, Syntax. By using the brainwashed Prince, he is able to recruit the entire army of Shuigang in starting a war against the other kingdoms of Avalice. He remains unseen for a while after this; however, his presence is still very clear as his troops attempt to steal the Kingdom Stone. This is shown after a "Chaser" named Torque lands on the planet and gets the game's protagonists Lilac, Carol, and (later) Milla to help him keep the Kingdom Stone away from Brevon. About midway through the game's plot, Lilac is kidnapped by Brevon and is brutally tortured by him via electrocution. He also cuts off what little of her fur is not already burnt. This was all done in front of Torque in order to get information. It is also stated that Brevon has killed and corrupted thousands of the "heroes" who try to stand up to him. Brevon soon attempts to start the war, but the three kingdoms unite against him. Lilac, Carol, and Milla enter Brevon's starship. Brevon sends all of his troops at them. He also actively tries to kill the protagonists, with him even cutting all oxygen from the ship. He even mutates his own loyal general Serpentine and Milla to a disturbing extent and forces Lilac and Carol to fight Them. Before fighting Brevon, Lilac shouts at him that she will never forgive him. Brevon disregards this, saying that he does not want forgiveness from someone who puts his planet at risk for the Kingdom Stone, which he describes as an "oversized battery". Brevon is soon defeated and severely beaten up by Lilac. However, Brevon survives and escapes the encounter, but almost all of his troops are dead and his battleship was destroyed leaving him defeated and less of a threat. His survival could potentially lead to his return. Appearance Lord Brevon is a tall green alien warlord with a large brownish-orange eyebrow-like hair, wearing a metallic armor complete with a dark brown cape donned with 2 gold emerald gems. Personality Lord Brevon has a very intimidating presence due to his large appearance and deep voice. He is a sadist who is willing to do whatever it takes to get information, including murder, torture, and manipulation. He is extraordinarily strong; one swing from his knife has been shown to kill most people instantly on touch, and in his boss fight, it takes away the majority of a character's health. Brevon claims his actions are justified and that stealing the Kingdom Stone is for the sake of the survival of his own planet, wether or not this is true is unknown but his actions speaks louder than his own words due to his cruel and dishonorable nature either way. Quotes }} Gallery Lord Arktivus Brevon.jpg|Lord Arktivus Brevon Lord Brevon.jpg|Lord Brevon Brevon sketch.png|Sketch of Lord Brevon by artist Stephen DiDuro. Brevon with Knife.png|Brevon with his signature Knife. Lord Brevon Cover.png|Lord Brevon as seen on the game's title screen. Trivia *Brevon's boss fight is infamously difficult; so much that the game's creators toned down the difficulty and put the other version in Hard, the hardest difficulty in Freedom Planet. The fight has been compared to the boss fight against Mike Tyson in the video game Punch-Out!!. *Despite the fact that he survived, Lord Brevon will not return in Freedom Planet 2. *He is inspired by General Roth'h'ar Sarris, the main antagonist of the 1999 movie Galaxy Quest. *His unibrow is inspired by the mad genius Dr. Eggman's iconic mustache from the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame franchise. Navigation Category:Male Brevon Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Game Changer Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil from the Past Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic